With You
by sasuvonke
Summary: Draco had clearly kissed her, with both their faces still wet with tears. Draco OOC.


Disclaimer: All the characters used here right now, in this fiction is not mine. I merely borrowed it. It's J.K. Rowling's characters. So, don't even bother suing me.

Author's Note: Thank you for even giving notice to my fic! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Please Don't Go…**

"Hermione! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Draco desperately apologized as he ran down the corridors to catch up with his girlfriend, hopefully still his girlfriend.

Hermione ignored him of course, and kept running to wherever her feet will take her. They had their first fight in two months since they've got together. Hermione thought that Draco really have changed, but turns out he didn't…or that's what she wanted to think, anyway.

"Hermione! Please don't go! I didn't mean it! Could you just stop for a second!" He grabbed her wrist, finally getting to her. He yanked her towards him. You can definitely say that both of them had been crying because both their eyes were red and puffy.

"Hermione…I wasn't thinking straight, please! I didn't mean to start a fight!" He told her softly, his hand tracing her soft tear stained face.

"Then what did you mean to do, huh? Draco?" Hermione countered back, sobbing just as hard.

"I…I was just…"He stuttered. Draco desperately wanted to explain, he really does, but he can't get his mouth to formulate what his brain is telling him to say to her.

"What? You were just? WHAT!" She sobbed. "Tell me!" she demanded.

Draco can't stand it anymore. His heart filled with sorrow and pain. He cried even harder than Hermione did.

"D…Draco" Hermione let both of them sit on the floor. She kept on rubbing his back and Draco's face buried on her lap. He was still crying and so was she. "Draco…"she started. "Tell me what happened…"

His sobbing decreased, and then gave a big heave of breath. He sat down, facing Hermione. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and both their cheeks were wet.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Hermione…" he apologized softly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start a fight. I wasn't thinking straight! I was…I was just upset, please forgive me!" Draco embraced her then started to cry again.

"Shh…Draco, tell me why you're upset…" Hermione said as she constantly rubbed his back and both of them didn't stop crying.

"Hermione…" he kept crying still. Just from the mere memory of what have Dumbledore told him hurt him so much. "It hurts, Hermione! It really does!" He cried even harder. It's like he could never cry a tear anymore, but the tears just kept on going; for both of them.

"What hurts?…" Hermione was already confused from the beginning. From all the crying and running, she's even more confused when Draco told him that something hurts. She wasn't even sure if one part of his body is in pain. She didn't know that his heart is in severe pain. "Tell me…" she whispered.

"Hermione, she's…she's gone!" He cried harder. "She's gone forever! I'm never going to see her again!" He cried even harder and let his face fall on Hermione's lap.

Hermione now knew who's gone. She knew how it felt. How it felt when someone you love is gone, forever. It was his mother. Draco's mother is gone, forever. She died in a vehicle accident because she was going to the train station. Even though he and his mother were not that close, Draco still cared for her and loved her greatly.

"Draco…" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…I really am…" she comforted him. "I'm sorry for your mother…" She hugged Draco tightly, as if his life would depend on it if she let go.

"Hermione…I …I can never see her again!" he said, crying. "Please don't go! I can't handle any more pain! It really hurts!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, baby…Draco…shh…I won't go…" she whispered in his ear and she felt him relax a bit.

"I will never leave you Draco…I promise…" she lowered herself down and she kissed his wet cheek.

"I never even got a chance to tell her that I love her…" Draco said, sobbing moderately.

"I know," she said softly.

Both of them were just sitting there at the cold corridor floor, as if paralyzed. It was almost quarter to ten in the evening. Most of the students have gone to bed and their friends tried to cool both of them down from the beginning of the fight. They tried to chase them, but Professor McGonagal said that they needed to talk it over themselves.

There was comfortable dead silence. Both of them knew that they should go back to their Heads' dormitory.

"Hermione…" Draco called.

"Yeah?…" she asked.

"I love you so much…" Draco said with all his emotions going wild. He sat up, facing Hermione. He notice how both of them looked like a wreck.

"I…I know…" Hermione looked at him. "I love you…so much…" She said. "I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain…I didn't knew you were hurting that much…I …I was ju-" She was cut off by a pair of salty lips that brushed against hers.

Draco had clearly kissed her, with both their faces still wet with tears. To tell her how much he loved her and that he had forgiven her. Then, they broke apart for a moment to breathe.

"Hermione…I forgive you, but I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm so-" Hermione, turning the tables, shutting him up by kissing him.

They kissed for almost two minutes. But then, they have to brake apart if they want air. Both of them stared at each other's eyes. They had a mutual understanding, even though no words have been said. So they stared at each other, both feeling tired. They were both too tired to walk, so they just scooted over the corner of the stoned wall. Hermione laying her back on Draco's chest, feeling his heartbeat, his arms around her and her hands entwined with his.

"I love you, baby." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I love you…" Hermione replied.

Having said what they wanted to say to each other, both of them didn't realize that both of them were fast falling asleep.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Too fast or too slow? Don't tell me that Draco's OOC because I wanted him to be out of character. If you think this is a bit cliché, please tell me so. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of it! Hope you liked it! Flames are also welcome! I know something is missing but I don't know the hell what…tell me if you know.


End file.
